A Bouquet of Bleach Drabbles
by Liralen Li
Summary: These are all 100-word drabbles. The first is K-rated highest is T , but all the others will have a chapter title including the characters and "title" of the drabble and a one-letter rating. All are from a Livejournal open Drabble request I posted.
1. Favorite Story

**Title**: Favorite Story  
**Prompt**: Urahara. Ururu. Bedtime story.  
**Requester**: Nannett

* * *

Ururu ached under her covers. She still couldn't remember hitting the Arrancar.

Candlelight flickered over paper walls. The door slid back to allow a striped hat to poke into the room.

"Can't sleep?"

She shook her head.

"How 'bout a story?"

Getaboshi sat down on her futon. Greatly daring, she crept into his lap; he held her close and she sighed.

"Gunnam? Please?" she pleaded.

"Certainly..." He tucked her under his chin and started her favorite story of all.

"Once upon a time there was a weapon who dreamed she was a girl, everyone knew her as Battle Angel Alita..."


	2. A Woman's Place 'T' Jyuu, Shun, Unohana

**Prompt**: Unohana, Jyuushiro, and Shunsui alone, as in no witnesses/ the role of women in battle/ UST  
**Requester**: r0ck3tsci3ntist

**

* * *

**

Unohana dragged Jyuushiro's bloody body to the cave mouth.

Shunsui felt bone ends grate even as Unohana said, "Stay still, you'll only make it worse."

He obeyed, but blacked out when she released Minazuki.

Then cool hands stroked his face, his throat. A slender, iron-hard arm braced his back, and he gasped in pain as she lifted him in her arms. Her reiatsu blazed. Her lips brushed Shunsui's forehead. She brought him close; her throat was soft and warm against his closed eyelids.

"Idiots, trying to do this alone."

"'M glad you came," he whispered.

Her arms tightened. "Me, too."


	3. Refinement 'T' Renji, Zaraki

**Title: **Refinement  
**Requester: **chuchacz  
**Request: **Renji and Zaraki -- scars

* * *

Whenever Renji started feeling too much like a kicked stray, he took his sorry ass over to the 11th Division practice grounds. Fighting other Rukongai survivors helped clear his head; too much thinking or distractions got the crap beat out of you.

Afterward, in the Division baths, he caught sight of Zaraki's back. Ropes of muscle and webs of scars created a map of all that he had fought through to win and fight again. The fires of Rukongai's 80th District had distilled Zaraki into something absolute.

It was a refinement, Renji mused, that even Kuchiki-taichou might appreciate.


	4. Taking What's Yours 'T' Aizen Yamamoto

**Title**: Taking What's Yours  
**Requester: **Incandescens **  
Request: **the Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle mob landing in the Bleach universe, for instance . . . anyone seen a feather?

* * *

Aizen had just hollowfied Yamamoto with the crumbling Hogyoku, when a curling white pattern scrolled across Soul Society's sky, opening a yawning black hole. A girl, a boy, two men, and a white manju bun with ears spilled from the gap.

The little white creature's eyes went *poink*. "Sakura's feather! It's there!" It pointed excitedly at the Hogyoku, which crumbled even more. A curve of white gleamed.

Yamamoto took advantage of the distraction, broke his mask, and bit Aizen's head off. He plucked the feather from the body with long claws.

"Yours?"

"Yes."

"Take it, child."

She did so, fearlessly.


	5. The Safe Heart 'K' Ukitake, Byakuya

**Title**: The Safe Heart  
**Requester**: morgainelefae  
**Request**: ... how about something tense and even a little angry with jyuushiro and byakuya? i'd love to see where you take that.

* * *

"Why do you persist?" Jyuushiro demanded.

"Rukia is simply not ready for the dangerous Seated positions."

"Or is it you who are not ready?"

Byakuya looked at the sky over Jyuushiro's head.

"You, senpai, are far too accustomed to losing subordinates."

"I... what?" The faces of the dozens that had died with Kaien's wife flashed through Jyuushiro's memory.

"You let Shiba-kun die. I will not allow Rukia to share his fate."

Jyuushiro shook his head. "Rukia saved what was more important than his life. She saved his heart."

Byakuya tched.

Jyuushiro added softly, "You make me wonder: where is yours?"


	6. Maintenance 'K' Ishida

**Title**: Maintenance**  
Requester: **evan malfoy**  
Request**: Ishida Uryuu. Something slashy. 'Pride' is your prompt. Whee!  
**Warning: **Spoils through Chapter 344 of the Manga, which is, appropriately, titled "Pride".

* * *

Ishida methodically smashed columns as he went up each floor in Aizen's stronghold. He planted the Arrancar mine with precise fingers.

He then straightened his Quincy uniform, made sure the cape hung perfectly, and checked one last time to make sure all the blood stains were gone. That was one thing he'd give that mad scientist, blood-eating microbes were really useful in certain circumstances.

He refused to think any of his preparations had anything to do that brute Kurosake. His cool entrance, his exact appearance was for his own sake, alone.

After all, he had a Quincy's Pride to maintain.


	7. Warmth 'T' Ukitake, Kyouraku

**Title**: Warmth  
**Requester: **bloodthirstylt  
**Request: **Ukitake, Shunsui and a blanket

* * *

"Jyuushiro..." Shunsui did not like the set of Jyuushiro's shoulders. "Come on, you need it."

"Do not."

"Do too. Damnit, what are two thousand-year-olds doing reverting to two-year-old tactics?"

"I'm not."

"Are too.

"Am not."

"Shit."

Jyuushiro's laugh turned into more coughing.

Shunsui growled, swept the slighter man up in his arms. He didn't struggle as Shunsui wrapped the blanket about him.

"Why won't you use this blanket?"

"Don't... want.... blood... on it," Jyuushiro managed.

"Idiot. You can wash it out, or throw it away."

Jyuushiro shook his head. "Kaien's."

Shunsui sagged.

Jyuushiro leaned close. "He'd... want... me... warm... too."


	8. Taste 'K' Ukitake, Kaien

**Title: **Taste  
**Requester: **Sophiap **  
Request: **Bleach, Jyuushirou and Kaien, cooking?

* * *

"Sit down, Taichou."

Jyuushiro sits. He coughs, gets a look, and watches as his young fukutaichou tastes, tests, and prepares the two thousand yen an ounce matcha with exactly the same intensity of attention as the leftover rice from yesterday's dinner.

Kaien nibbles an umeboshi before setting them out.

He spoons out the steaming rice, ladles on the green tea, and hands Jyuushiro the double-portion bowl, before taking the single one for himself.

Jyuushiro nibbles the salt, sour, sweet of the umeboshi, slurps a spoonful of the grass-scented pale green rice and tastes attention, respect, and memory.

"It's very good."


	9. Waking Up 'K' Hanatarou, Byakuya,Unohana

**Title**: Waking Up  
**Requester**: Irana  
**Request**: Fluffy Comfort.  
**Warning: **Spoils through Chapter 335 of the Manga.

* * *

Hanatarou passed out in the Fourth's break room, after returning from Hueco Mundo and saving Matsumoto-fukutaichou's life. He stirred when someone tucked a warm blanket around him and slipped a pillow under his head.

He woke up entirely, but kept his eyes closed, when slender fingers touched his hair.

"He is unharmed?"

"Yes," Unohana-taichou said. "He gave the healing his all."

"He was brave to follow me without an offensive ability."

"He's helped take out a Menos Grande."

"Really?" Byakuya-taichou low voice mused. "Hm... he is indeed capable."

That was comfort enough to send Hanatarou back to his well-deserved sleep.


	10. What Must Be Done 'T' Hana,Ukitake

_Author's Note: A jumble fic prompt. The prompts I chose were:  
_

_2) Hanatarou Yamada  
7) on a battlefield  
2) at dawn  
4) someone is critically ill or injured_

_Was exactly 200 words, before the author's note. *laughs*  
_

_

* * *

_

Little Hanatarou scorched his fingers on Genryuusai-soutaichou's reiatsu as he patched the searing power to Ukitake-taichou's ripped soul. The battlefield medic's soul connectors charred and smoked, glowing, but they didn't break. The white-haired Captain writhed, bucked, and screamed as the power bit in, began pulling the rents together.

Hanatarou took a long, shaking breath; the reiatsu Genryuusai-soutaichou could spare would not be quite enough.

Hanatarou plucked the connectors off Genryuusai-soutaichou, and put them on himself.

A hand closed over his. "Don't. I'm not afraid of dying," whispered Ukitake-taichou.

Hanatarou met that green gaze with his own. "Neither am I."

Ukitake-taichou searched his face, hand firmly holding his cold, stung fingers. The Captain nodded. "Do what you must."

They both screamed this time.

Hanatarou awoke when light touched his eyelids. That steady grip still held his hand. He sighed, opened his eyes, and saw Ukitake-taichou sitting seiza by him, watching the sunrise.

A battle cry sounded in the distance.

Ukitake-taichou released his hand and bowed all the way to the ground. "Your courage has brought us both through, Yamada-kun. _Domo arigato gozaimashita_."

He straightened with a smile that started Hanatarou crying, and disappeared in a flash step back into the fight.


	11. Small Gifts 'T' Renji

_Prompts: Renji, soap_

* * *

Growing up, Renji had to steal even drinking water, so the barracks showers were like heaven. Still, he'd rather kill than admit he loved the camellia oil soap that Kuchiki-taichou absentmindedly gave him one birthday.

Creamy smooth, scentless, soothing; it slid over his tattooed skin, slicking off blood and dirt, leaving trails of lather that rinsed clean. He used it all and sadly went back to a cheaper bar.

A crate of camellia soap appeared his next birthday.

Unsigned, it made Renji wary, but he eventually indulged in his gift.

"Finally," murmured Kira.

Shuuhei simply grinned from amid the steam.


	12. Reflection 'T' Nanao, Shunsui

_Prompts: Shunsui and Nanao, "Reflection"  
_

* * *

Sometimes, when he saw his sweet Nanao-chan sitting at her desk, eyes intent, working over a report, Shunsui would close his eyes.

Nanao-chan was herself, no other.

When she pushed up her glasses, girding herself for battle with bureaucracies or to order the other Seats to prepare for an attack, he would remember. The flash of light obscuring her eyes, the set to her shoulders, and that steady voice all mirrored a memory he held close to his heart.

There were no regrets. He had to give them the room to grow stronger.

And yet... he made time for reflection.


	13. Playtime 'K' Ukitake, Zaraki

_Prompts: Zaraki and Ukitake, "Kids"  
_

* * *

Jyuushiro sat quietly in the midst of Zaraki's intense reiatsu, not having as hard a time breathing as he'd thought he might. Together, they sat on a bench, watching Yachiru and Lilyenette chasing each other through a play structure that was too small for the two girls. They made do, scrambling and sometimes leaping ten feet out to catch each other and then lean on the other giggling even more.

"The things those two have seen..." Jyuushiro murmured.

Zaraki rumbled, "Aye, and still able to live in and be in just the moment."

Both shook their heads in wonder, "Kids."


	14. Sunrise 'K' Ukitake Byakuya

_Prompts: Ukitake, Byakuya, "role models" Requested by: Theodosa. Thank you!  
_

* * *

Tea steamed gently in Jyuushiro's hands. He lifted it to sip, and the green grass scent of it filled his nose even as the gentle acridity and bitterness filled his mouth.

Byakuya cradled a red pine fired Bizen teacup in his slender hands, the rough textures a pleasing contrast against the white silk of his skin.

They both sipped their tea and watched the sunrise in companionable silence. When reveille sounded, they both rose with empty cups.

Byakuya bowed. "Thank you for this morning's instruction, senpai."

Jyuushiro bowed back, "I have enjoyed your companionship. Thank you."

Byakuya smiled and left.


	15. Worth 'K' Byakuya, Ginrei

_Prompts: Byakuya as a Hellion. This was actually prompted by annieroo2 during a comment on "Sunrise". She'd wondered what tea was like with Byakuya back when he was in full rebel mode as a child. Kuchiki Ginrei is Byakuya's grandfather, who was a Captain 100 years ago.  
_

* * *

"I don't wanna!!" Tea splashed the paper walls, leaving marks all over the pristine screens, as the cup hit the wooden floor with a crack. Brilliant green and golden brown shards flew in every direction.

Ginrei frowned. "Do you have any idea how much that Ohi-Yaki piece is worth?"

"I don't care, it was ugly and I don't want tea," Byakuya pouted.

"That was the lives of five hundred people for a year," his grandfather said sadly.

Byakuya blushed bright red but growled, "Then why did you let _me_ use it?"

"The heir to Kuchiki should be worth even more."


	16. Coming Home 'K' Ukitake, Kyouraku, Stark

_Author's Notes: Prompted by theablackthorn. "Home" with Ukitake/Kyouraku/Starrk.  
_

* * *

When the strange, split reiatsu flooded over Jyuushiro's doorstep, he felt Shunsui, who had been asleep on the roof, suddenly stir and appear by his side in a pop of flash step.

They opened the front door together.

A slender man with long dark hair and a girl with a smile like new morning stood there. Jyuushiro stepped out into the sunshine and handed her a piece of candy.

"You two survived us," the man stated.

"Can we stay with you?" asked the girl.

"Certainly," Shunsui answered.

Jyuushiro thought that answer for both, but added his own touch. "Welcome home."


	17. Another War 'T' Ukitake, Kyouraku

_Author's Notes: SPOILS parts of Winter War in the manga. Prompted by ravens_rising. Ukitake/Shunsui "reassurance". Thanks for the prompt!  
_

* * *

Shunsui knelt by Jyuushiro, seeing the gaping hole the tiny Espada had put right through his chest. Unohana was in Hueco Mundo, and her lieutenant with her. The blond Third Seat worked over Jyuushiro, stopping the bleeding, holding closed musculature with blind will.

"Can I help?" he asked.

Iemura Yasochika turned to him and nodded. "Here. Connect up. I can use your reiatsu to patch him up.

When he lay down beside Jyuushiro, a slender hand crept into his, startling him: Jyuushiro was strong enough to move. Reassured, he held Jyuushiro's hand as the medic started. They'd survived another war.


	18. To The Showers 'T' Renji, Shuuhei

_Author's Notes: Requested by xkatchy. Renji and Shuuhei, "Off-duty"  
_

* * *

Renji groaned as he entered the barrack baths. Shuuhei was slumped on a bench, too tired to even turn on the water.

"Lazy ass," Renji growled.

"Slacker," Shuuhei shot back.

"Idiot."

"Vice-Captain...." Both of them snickered.

Renji turned on the nearest two showers, and Shuuhei yelped. "I've still got my clothes on."

Renji rolled his eyes even as he stripped. "I'm _so_ not helping you with that."

Shuuhei growled and stripped off his soaking wet hakama and gi. They stepped under hot water, and it took blood and dirt eddying through the tiles at their feet.

Shuuhei sighed, "Off-duty. Finally."


	19. Gifts 'K' Ukitake Kyouraku

_Author's Note: Requested by Kateison, Ukitake and Kyouraku, "It is difficult to say who do you the most mischief: enemies with the worst intentions or friends with the best." - E.R. Bulwer-Lytton_

* * *

  
"Why don't you hit it head on?" Shunsui asked, as he poured another cup of sake.

Jyuushiro sighed. "Because it didn't work the other dozen times? Besides, when do we ever go at a problem head-on?"

"The destruction of the Sōkyoku was pretty head-on."

Jyuushiro shrugged. "Granted. But I don't think this..." He held out the new contraption Urahara had sent to him. "I'm pretty sure it's not something I can just hit."

"Think about it, Jyuushiro. Who did it come from again?"

"Oh..."

Jyuushiro nodded and brought Sōgyo no Kotowari down with all his intent.

The construct shattered, glittering.


	20. Living 'T' Ichigo, Ukitake, Byakuya

_Author's Note: Requested by azardarkstar, Ukitake, Byakuya, Ichigo, "It's better to be good than evil, but one achieves goodness at a terrific cost." - Stephen King_

_Warning: Hints at character death.  
_

* * *

Kuchiki-taichou and Ukitake-taichou flanked Ichigo as he walked soberly after the small white casket, the other remaining captains followed, all in sharply cut black suits.

Ichigo did fine until he had to pick up the shovel. He frowned at tears dripping down his face, but dug in deep. The thunk of the dirt hitting the cover was loud.

"I hate this. Why did she have to die?"

"You have it the wrong way around, Kurosaki-kun." Ukitake added his shovel of dirt.

Byakuya's frowned at his shovelful. "She would never have lived so well without the friends she had to protect."


	21. Stoop So Low 'T' Nnoitra, Neliel

_Author's Note: Requested by kaibasgirl, Nnoitra Jiruga/Neliel Tu Oderschvanck, " Drag Me Down with You"_

_

* * *

_

Nnoitra attacked with wild swings of Santa Teresa.

Neiliel stepped out of the way with an economy of motion that made Nnoitra shout in anger. He attacked with all six arms. Seeing her opening, she jumped to avoid the over-eager swing and pinned him against the rock face.

"You missed!" he snarled. "I'm still alive."

She shook her head and smiled. "No. I hit exactly what I wanted to."

Dumbfounded by her answer, he watched her walk away; and, for an instant, his envy of her power raged, to be like her... he growled, never would he stoop so low.


	22. Missing 'T' Ukitake, Kyouraku

_Author's Note: Requested by mei_yanohai, Shunsui & Jyuushirou, prompt is "post-Pendulum arc"_

_

* * *

_

Late that night Jyuushiro found Shunsui under the tables at the Red Boar, snoring loudly enough to rattle tables. His pockets had been picked, his hat stolen, and three men were statue-still about him. Katen Kyoukotsu told Sōgyo no Kotowari, in no uncertain terms, that they'd tried stealing her, so she'd given them nightmares about a flaming Oni that would tear them apart if they moved while it faced them.

Jyuushiro gently removed Shunsui's belongings, including his hair ties, from their hands. He picked the big man up in a fireman's carry, and took him to the Eighth's office. Jyuushiro gently put Shunsui into the futon in the back, covered him up, and heard him sigh in his sleep, "Thank you, Lisa-chan."

The empty spaces in the office echoed. Lisa's favorite brushes, her extra glasses, her tea cup still sat on her desk. A children's book lay face down in the center, and that was when he realized that there was a small reiatsu signature.

Tiny Nanao-chan slept curled up on Lisa's chair, covered in a silk shawl Lisa had used on cold winter evenings when she'd worked late. Jyuushiro sighed and fought down the tears that threatened at the sight of that small forlorn hope. Gently, he picked Nanao-chan up and took her home.

The rim of the sun touched the edge of the sky to silver as Jyuushiro made his way home, musing on how a single soul could leave so wide a gap in so many lives.


	23. Freedom 'K' Shinji, Ichigo

Sunset ignites the summer city sky the colors of bonfires, hot crimson, burning gold, and orange the color of Ichigo's hair. A stray glint strikes Ichigo's eyes, and he turns.

A blue newboy's cap covers blond hair. "Hey, brat."

"Hey."

"Whatcha up to?"

"Anything I want: a job, the beach, parties." _Nothing like... _Swords ring in his memory.

"Ever since...?" Shinji rubs at his forehead scar.

Ichigo nods.

"Freedom's a bitch."

Startled, Ichigo meets gray eyes. Not even the ghosts look so lost. _Being cut-off isn't freedom. It's Hell._ Ichigo winces.

Shinji smiles, acknowledging all, and disappears into summer haze.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Trying to get back into the swing of it to hit Twin Souls again. *laughs* Was doing drabbles: Ichigo and Shinji - "Freedom"_**  
**


	24. Tranquility 'T' Renji, Byakuya

In Renji's back-alley afterlife, rage plus imagination equaled survival. Blazing anger fueled stealing, fighting, and living. Incandescent fury ignited Renji's will to destroy anything thrown at him. Prissy, pampered, rich Kuchiki's noble tranquility seemed like an alabaster vase Renji could just put a fist through and watch shatter into a thousand pieces.

Meeting silver-gray eyes forced Renji to acknowledge that Kuchiki-taichou's force of reiatsu was no mistake of breeding. Familiar fury shone, beaten into control, sharpened by tradition, honed by pain, into the needle-point precision and steady cold-blue fire of an acetylene torch.

Now knowing his lack, Renji gave chase.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Prompts were Renji and Byakuya - "Tranquility"_


End file.
